


Dragon's Blood

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: AU, Eventual Shandy, F/M, Witch AU, tags and characters added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon Raydor is a powerful--but secret--witch. It brings her struggles both in her professional and personal life that she combats while trying to keep her secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [This](http://romanaisalive.tumblr.com) amazing girl presented me with this idea and I couldn’t say no. She also did an aesthetic post which can be found [here](http://romanaisalive.tumblr.com/post/146331497032/sharon-raydor-modern-witch-aesthetic-inspired-by#notes). As far as the title goes, dragon’s blood is used in incense and other things for protection.

The condo was quiet and dark, save for the flickering candlelight in the living room. Sharon knelt on the ground between the candles, silently searching through an ancient book on the ground before her. With a soft sigh, she sat back on her heels and allowed her gaze to roam over the four candles positioned around her. Her gaze lingered on the blue candle to the north of her before falling to the small bowl between her and the book. She glanced down the hallway toward Rusty's room before she started murmuring softly, her eyes crossing the page as she read.

She could feel her body and mind relaxing as she spoke and her eyes drifted shut, but she continued until a sense of peace filled the entire room. She paused long enough to flip to a bookmarked page in her book before she resumed her murmurs, and a soft white light rippled through the room. It was gone by the time she opened her eyes, but the room was still filled with a calm that hadn't been there previously.

With a small smile, she snuffed the candles out and closed her book. She carefully emptied the contents of the bowl into a satchel and tied it closed before she rose to her feet. It was always a relief that her back didn't kill her after working from the floor, but she couldn't ignore the exhaustion she felt after a long day at work.

She made sure the candles were completely extinguished before she crossed to the window and tied the satchel behind the curtains. She took a deep breath and nodded to herself before she closed the curtains and turned around.

"Sharon?" Her foster son's voice startled her and she turned her gaze to the kitchen to find him standing there in his pajamas. "Is everything okay?"

"Of course. I didn't mean to wake you." She smiled apologetically and slid her glasses off her face.

"No, I just got thirsty." He held up the glass of water so she could see. "The floor doesn't seem like the best place to be reading, you know." He raised an eyebrow and nodded toward her book on the floor.

She shrugged and bent to gather her candles, placing them gently into the basket sitting on the coffee table. "I didn't realize you were still awake," she said instead.

"Uh, yeah. I was doing some last minute studying." He finished off his water and placed the glass in the dishwasher before he faced her. "You were reading, weren't you?"

She looked up at him and her brow furrowed at the concern she saw reflected in his face. "I was," she answered after a moment. She didn't like lying and tried to reassure herself that it was at least a partial truth.

"So... The candles? And whatever you put behind the curtains?" He crossed his arms and she withheld a sigh. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

She felt her breath catch in her throat and it took her a few moments to push past that. "I am," she finally sighed.

"Oh, that's just fantastic," he huffed, sarcasm thick in his voice. She started to scold him, but he pushed on. "A witch? Seriously? God, you're no better than that asshole my mom was with!"

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt like the past two years of steps forward with Rusty were gone now. "Rusty. Rusty, stop." She forced her voice to be calm as she watched him, her arms extended innocently. "Let me explain. Please."

She was relieved when Rusty's shoulders slumped and he leaned against the counter. She took a cautious step forward and slid her hands over her thighs in search of pockets that weren't there.

"I saw what my mom's boyfriend did, all the shi-crap he did. How could you..." He trailed off and shook his head.

"It's different," she said immediately. "There are different ways of practicing, different things to achieve." She paused and let out a breath. "I don't know what he did, but I'm happy to explain what I do." She watched him closely for his reaction.

"Fine."

"I don't practice very often," she admitted. "Part of adjusting to a more technological age."

"Because you're so good with technology," he huffed, and a brief smile crossed her lips.

"Tonight," she continued, her voice a little softer, "I was just relaxing. A spell to help me unwind after this case. Sometimes it works better than a bath and a glass of wine." She leaned her hip against the back of the couch and continued watching Rusty. "Then I did a simple protection spell and I tied the herbs behind the curtains to help strengthen that. If you want, I can show you everything in my book."

"No, you don't have to do that." He glanced to her book where it was still on the ground and then looked to her candles. "So... You don't use it to hurt anyone? Anything like that?"

She shook her head. "You've known me for two years, Rusty. Being a witch doesn't change what you know about me. But no, I don't use it to hurt anyone. I'm very careful about what I do.

"I guess you are if I'm just finding out after two years." He stopped and walked out of the kitchen, still looking at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Be it's not something I share frequently. I've only told three people in the last decade alone and it's only because I work with them." She smiled a little at him. "Are we okay?"

"I can't say I'm... excited about this. But if you don't hurt anyone, I guess it's your life." He shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," she murmured, watching as he retreated down the hall to his room.

She sighed and returned to the living room to finish cleaning up, meticulously putting away her materials. Rusty's room was dark and silent by the time she made it to her own room and she wasn't sure how to process his reaction. He hadn't run out, so she hoped her revelation hadn't terrified him out of her house. She had grown attached to him since he had come into her arms and she had spent many a night weaving intricate protection spells over him.

It was still a relief to sink between her sheets and relax into their warmth, worried about what would happen in the coming days but still relaxed enough to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it obvious without making it obvious, but this is about two years later. From season two to season four.

She leaned forward against her desk, her fingers sliding through her hair as she rested her head in her hands. A sigh slipped from her lips and she forced her head up, glancing through her blinds to Andy’s empty desk. He had assured her he would be fine with Rusty at the condo, but she couldn’t help but worry about him.

Her blinds were angled enough that she could see out, but no one couldn't see in, giving her some sense of privacy. Combined with the closed blinds on the window behind her, her office was rather dim and it still didn't help her headache. 

She knew she had paperwork and a case to focus on, but she allowed herself a small distraction in worrying over Andy. He had been quiet since she left that morning and the abrupt brutality of this new case hadn't given her a chance to check in with him.

After a moment, she turned away and knew it was only a matter of time before someone came to get her from her solitude. Which meant she only had a few minutes to make up her mind about the case. 

They knew their suspect was guilty. They just didn't have enough evidence to get more than manslaughter and she wasn't willing to risk letting this murderer go free. She had a small spell on a paper and the necessary ingredients in her desk that would give them the confession they needed, but she questioned the morality of it. Just as she questioned the morality of letting a murderer go free. 

She groaned softly and pushed her chair back from her desk, straightening her skirt as she stood up. She pulled open the drawer and pulled out what she needed before she closed the blinds. She paused to lean against the desk and clear her mind as quickly as possible. She just needed to focus on what they needed to accomplish and she'd be fine. 

When she felt the peace settle over her, she sank into her seat and glanced up at the smoke alarm by her door. Reassured that she wouldn’t be burning enough to set it off, she measured out the herbs into her bowl and lit them on fire. Once the flame consumed the dried contents, she blew it out and watched the thin line of smoke curve toward the ceiling. Satisfied with it, her eyes closed and she recited the spell, listening for a knock at the door in the back of her mind. 

It came just as she finished the spell and was watching the herbs finish burning, leaving their ashes behind. “Just a moment,” she called, provoking the smoking ashes to make sure they were done burning. 

Quickly, she slid the bowl and lighter into her drawer and closed it with her hip as she stood up to open her door. Provenza stood there, arms crossed. 

“Sykes and Sanchez are back. You still want to interview this asshole again?” he grunted, an eye roll following his words.

“I do,” she answered, hoping that her spell and their evidence would be enough to get a conviction. 

She was exhausted by the time she finally made it home, only relieved by the fact that her spell had worked and Andrea had made a deal for second degree murder. Andy had takeout on the table and Rusty was nowhere to be seen.

“Tough day at work?” He made to help her out of her jacket, but she waved him off with a look.

“Always,” she admitted, “but it’s nothing you need to worry about. How are you feeling?”

Andy’s face scrunched up and he sighed. “Bored. There’s so much I’d like to do, but so much I can’t or I’m not allowed to do.” He moved to cross his arms, but a groan slipped out and he stopped. “But I ordered dinner if you’re hungry.”

“I am, yeah,” she murmured slowly, her eyes narrowing a little at his obvious show of pain. “Just let me change and I’ll be out.”

“Take your time.” He smiled, but she could tell it was mostly forced.

She disappeared into her room and quickly changed before she pulled her box of spell ingredients out of her closet. She was grateful she had moved it from the living room since Andy had temporarily moved in; that wasn’t something she wanted him finding. 

Despite wanting nothing but dinner and maybe a bath, she took the time to weave a small spell for Andy, hoping it would alleviate his pain enough to let him sleep tonight. Something she had done every night she had been home since he had moved in. She didn’t want to be obvious and she didn’t want to take too long, but she hoped it would still help. Content with the outcome and the noise from the TV in the living room, she replaced her box and joined him in the living room.

They were quiet through their meal, a comfortable silence stretching between them. As she gathered the dishes and moved to stand up, he reached out and rested his hand on her arm.

“Can I ask you something?”

She stopped and looked at him, her fingers still wrapped around the plates. “Of course, Andy,” she said immediately.

“This is… It’s going to sound stupid,” he warned and she couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “But I won’t lie. Especially because you’d know anyway.” He cracked a smile at that.

“What is it?”

“I can’t take the opiates, as you know, so I spend a lot of the time in pain. Bearable, but not pleasant.” He shrugged and she worried where this conversation was going.

“Cracked ribs will do that too you,” she managed, trying not to seem as worried as she was.

“But then at night, right around the time you get home, it suddenly becomes a lot less painful. And while I enjoy your presence, I don’t think it’s quite enough to help like that.” His eyes were focused on her, the brown depths staring her down. 

She couldn’t lie to him or laugh off what he was getting at. But she didn’t want to address it either. “I’m glad you’re not in as much pain….” It seemed like a neutral ground between lying and confessing, but she could tell by the expression on his face that he wasn’t going to accept it.

“Look, Sharon.” He stopped and removed his hand from her arm. She set the plates down and sat back in her chair, forcing herself to keep looking at him. “I don’t know much about this stuff. Anything really. But if I had to put a name to this, I’d call it witchcraft.”

She couldn’t read his expression to see how he felt about this and that worried her more than anything. She knew how loving and caring he could be, but she had seen the flip side and not knowing which to expect made her heart constrict and her breath stop.

When she didn’t speak, he leaned forward and winced. “Are you a witch?”


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Are you a witch?_

Thirty five years earlier, Sharon had been asked the same question. They were the words that turned her mood around, his tone far colder than she had ever heard from him before. She glanced into the living room where their three year old daughter was playing quietly with her barbies.

She sat back in her chair at the kitchen table, her hand going to the slight swell of her stomach. She raised her gaze to her husband and gave a slight nod in answer to his question.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? We've been married four years and you didn't think that would be something I'd want to know?" He paused and gestured to their daughter. "Or that our daughter might be one too? What about our next child?"

She cringed away as his voice raised and shook her head. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I should have told you and I'm sorry." She sighed and pushed herself out of the chair. "I'm going to put Emily to bed before we talk about this more."

"No, you're not putting this conversation off again. Sit down so we can talk." He pointed to her chair and she looked at their daughter again as she settled into the chair once more.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Jack. I just don't... It's not something I think about and it honestly didn't even cross my mind that Emily would be a witch too." She ran her fingers through her hair before she returned her hand to her stomach.

"So, you just forgot? Bullshit, Sharon. Bullshit!" He shook his head and stalked to the fridge, yanking it open to grab a beer. Half of it was gone with one drink.

"I don't know what you want me to say. I made a mistake in not telling you and I'm--"

"Mama?" Emily's voice interrupted her apology and she turned to look at her. She stood in the archway watching them, her lower lip sticking out and her Barbie dangling from her fingers.

"What is it, honey?" Sharon shot her husband a look as she kneeled on the floor by her daughter.

Emily's lip started trembling and she wrapped her arms around Sharon's neck to get closer. "Daddy's yelling," she mumbled.

"I'm so sorry." She wrapped her daughter in a hug and kissed her head. "Why don't we get you upstairs in bed?"

She felt Emily nod against her shoulder and stood up with her, ignoring how her back protested the extra weight.

"Sharon..."

"I'll be back," she told her husband, adjusting her hold on Emily.

She carried her upstairs and got her settled in bed. After making sure Emily was soundly asleep, she returned to the kitchen. She hesitated at the foot of the stairs when she saw Jack finish off his second beer and grab a third out.

"I know you're back there." She could tell he was already a step above drunk and sighed as she stepped into his field of view.

"I should have told you a long time ago. I should have told you about Emily. I'm sorry I didn't, Jack." She took a seat across from him and reached for his hand. He moved it out of her reach.

"Yeah, you should have," he muttered and she sighed again.

"You have a right to be mad, Jack, but I'm so sorry. I love you." She reached for his hand again, but he stood up and pushed his chair in hard enough to knock over the beer bottles.

"I'm going out."

"But... It's late. You've already been drinking." Concern filled her eyes as she looked up at him, rising to her feet when he didn't move or say anything. "Just come to bed. Please?"

"No, I'm going out. I need to get some air." He stepped around her and she stood frozen to the spot as she heard the front door slam shut a few moments later.

He had left before during a fight, but he had always returned late that night. Usually drunk, but always apologetic.

She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that that wouldn't be the case this time around.

* * *

  
"He didn't come back until after Ricky was born," Sharon admitted softly.

Andy carefully wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close on the couch, soothingly rubbing her arm. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"You have nothing to apologize for." She tilted her head and looked up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"No, but I'm sorry you had to go through that. Especially with Ricky." He shook his head and continued rubbing her arm. "He's an asshole to do that to the three of you."

"No, I was wrong to lie to him like that. I should have told him sooner and I did the same thing with you." She looked down at her lap and her eyes fell closed.

Andy gently tilted her face up so he could meet her gaze, his palm cupping her cheek. "No," he said firmly. "It's not your fault. There was no reason for him to disappear for months." He paused and kept hold of her gaze. "And I understand why you didn't tell me."

She shifted and he loosened his hold to make sure she didn't feel confined. She was quiet and he gave her a moment with her thoughts.

"I'm not going to run off," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. "If you'll have me, I'm here to stay. And I owe you a thank you for whatever you've done to help with my pain."

A small smile crossed her lips as she watched him. "I'm not hurting you, am I?" She asked.

"No, my dear, you're not." He smiled and stroked his thumb across her cheek before kissing her softly.

She returned the kiss and her smile widened, her arm carefully wrapping around his neck. Despite himself, a wince crossed his features when he leaned closer and she immediately pulled back.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her eyes quickly searching back and forth over him.

"It's fine, I'm fine," he answered, his arm moving to gently press against his chest. He leg out a breath and forced a reassuring smile for him.

"You should get some rest..."

He couldn't help the brief laugh that slipped out. "I've done nothing all day, you're the one who should rest."

She smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder before she stood up. "If you don't object, we can move your heating pad into my room and I can do a slightly stronger spell for you."

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes following her.

"About which part?"

"Both. Either." He shifted to the edge of the couch and slowly stood up.

"No, I don't mind. I'd like to keep laying with you and the spell should help you sleep." She glanced into the kitchen and was relieved they had already put away everything from dinner.

"I won't say no to that." He smiled and took her hand as she led the way down to Rusty's room.

She grabbed the heating pad and he grabbed his pajamas before they retreated to her room and shut the door. She stepped into the closet to change and he settled into bed, relaxing into the heating pad while she retrieved her box of supplies.

He was completely entranced as he watched her preform the spell, taken aback to feel the relief as she spoke. His body was almost completely relaxed by the time she slipped into bed beside him, smiling at the expression on his face.

"You okay?" She asked softly, adjusting the blankets to ensure they were both covered.

"This is the best I've felt in days," he admitted, his voice just as quiet as hers. "Thank you."

"It was no problem." She carefully shifted so their heads rested close to each other. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she slowly moved even closer. "I'm just glad to see you're not in pain."

He kissed her head and she smiled, shifting as she adjusted to having someone else in bed with her. He held her close and she relaxed after a moment, her body settling close to his. After the long day she had, it felt nice to just be held and to know that Andy wasn’t going to run off.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while. I'm trying to do better now that school's out.

Sharon liked to think she wasn’t coming to rely on magic to get through a case. She had a good team, an amazing team, and they were good at getting through even the toughest cases. But sometimes she couldn’t resist the added push; more evidence, a little nudge toward a confession, even a protection spell for a missing child. Never enough to be noticed, but always enough to have a beneficial effect. 

She sat behind her desk, her head resting in her hands while a small bushel of sage finished burning in the bowl beside her elbow. After a moment, she lifted her head to watch the remaining smoke drift toward the open window where it dissipated and disappeared into the sunlight. Satisfied it was done, she poured the ashes into a small tin and set it in the window before she closed it and let the blinds close. 

A knock on the window startled her and she pressed her hand to her chest as she turned around. Andrea walked in and immediately offered an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry to disturb you, Sharon, but we have a signed confession.” 

“Oh, good.” Her breathing returned to normal after the initial shock and she grabbed her blazer off the back of her chair. “Is there anything else you need from us before we call it a night?”

“Considering it’s nearing sunrise, I think we better call it a morning,” Andrea commented and Sharon let out a quiet laugh. “I just need you to look over the confession and sign off. Then we’re done.”

“I can do that. Let me tell the rest of the team they can head home first.” She nodded her head toward the murder room and Andrea nodded her understanding. She walked out of her office and had her team’s attention immediately. “We’re all done here. Everyone get some rest and I’ll see you after the weekend.”

Everyone immediately started gathering their stuff and she started back to her office before Andy grabbed her arm. “Are you leaving too?”

“Once I wrap things up with Andrea, yes. You don’t have to wait.”

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. “You know I’ll wait anyway. I can wrap up some of my paperwork and not have to deal with it later.”

“I’m shocked, Andy,” she teased, a smile tugging at her lips. “I think I’ve been a good influence on you.”

“I don’t know about good, but you’ve definitely had an influence.” He smiled and rubbed his thumb along her arm before he let go. “I’ll be out here when you’re done.”

“It shouldn’t take us too long,” she replied as she returned to her office. 

Andrea was waiting and already had the report waiting on her desk. Sharon smiled gratefully and picked it up as she sat down, her eyes already scanning over it.

“Do you always burn sage in your office?” Andrea suddenly asked. Sharon looked at her above the papers. “I’m sorry, keep reading.”

Sharon returned her gaze to the report, but she was no longer processing what it said. Instead, she struggled to find an answer to Andrea’s question. They were friends, but she wasn’t sure how the deputy district attorney would react to her meddling in cases. 

When she could put it off no longer, she set the report on her desk and folded her hands. “It looks good,” she commented as she signed her name at the bottom and pushed it toward Andrea. “And yes.”

Andrea raised an eyebrow as she took the report. “Yes, you burn sage?”

“Sometimes.” She shrugged and looked at her. 

“For… any particular reason?” Andrea glanced at the open door and then back to Sharon. When Sharon said nothing for a moment, Andrea fumbled beneath her shirt and drew out a small pentagram necklace. “Anything to do with this?”

Sharon felt her body relax at the sight and smiled. “Yes, actually, and don’t worry about Andy. He knows.”

“He doesn’t mind?” Andrea seemed incredulous and Sharon shook her head.

“No, he doesn’t. It helped him through his accident a few months back and… it’s helped with a few cases here and there.”

“Nothing to interfering, I hope?” Andrea laughed and gave her a pointed look.

“Of course not. And don’t tell me you’ve never tried to interfere.” Sharon returned her friend’s look.

“Okay, I have, but only a few times. I’ve never drastically swayed a case or anything like that.” 

“No, I understand.” She smiled and leaned forward against her desk. “I can’t tell you how much of a relief it is to find another witch. Ever since Emily moved out…”

“I understand.” Andrea returned her smile and briefly rested her hand on Sharon’s. “Please tell me you get your supplies somewhere local. I’ve been struggling to find someone.”

“Oh, yes,” Sharon hummed. She pulled a piece of paper out of her desk and scribbled an address on it before she stacked it on top of Andrea’s report. 

“You’re amazing.” Andrea laughed and gathered the papers and she stood. “Does Rusty know about any of this?”

“He figured it out not long after he moved in. He wasn’t happy at first, but I think he’s grown used to it since then. He’s at least more comfortable. Andy took it really well,” she explained.

“Gavin knows too,” Andrea added.

“What?”

“It’s Gavin.” She smiled and raised an eyebrow. “What did you expect?”

“He never said anything.”

“No, he said you had to tell him. Though, he is upset you haven’t told him yet. He thought you were friends.” Andrea laughed and Sharon joined in as she gathered her things and stood up. 

“We need to have lunch and talk this over. I think we’re both ready to go home now,” Sharon added after a moment. 

Andrea groaned sympathetically. “That sounds like a great idea. I’ll see you for your next case. Goodnight, Sharon.”

“Night, Andrea.” 

She watched Andrea leave her office and followed a few minutes later with her purse slung over her shoulder. Andy was waiting for her and he smiled tiredly as she shut and locked her office door. 

“Ready?” He took one of her bags to lighten her load and then led the way to the elevator. “What topic did the two of you get distracted with?” 

“Mhmm, I’ll tell you in the car.” She stepped into the elevator and gratefully leaned into his side. 

“Oh?” He looked down at her and she shook her head.

“Nothing bad.” He nodded and they were quiet the rest of the way to his car. 

Sharon tossed her things into the back and settled into the passenger seat, waiting until Andy was in as well and they were on their way before she recounted her conversation with Andrea.

He took her hand as he drove and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I’m glad you’ve found someone you can talk to about it. Especially someone you already know.” He smiled.

“It feels wonderful. Not as good as when I told you, though.” She shrugged and looked at him.

“Really?”

She hummed and squeezed his hand. “Definitely. It’s nice to have someone who understands like she does, but I enjoy you trying to understand and making an effort.”

“That’s what I do.” He smiled and pulled into the parking spot by her car, quickly getting out to help her out. “Let’s see if we can get in bed before the sun actually rises.”

“God, that sounds amazing.” She smiled and carried her stuff upstairs, her hand loosely holding Andy’s.


End file.
